Wanted!
Details Walkthrough Getting started To begin, speak with Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park. Ask if he has any jobs for you, and he lets you know that a clerk has made an error and that you're not actually permitted to be a Temple Knight. It turns out you have to work as a squire for five years. This is too long, so Sir Tiffy offers an alternative by exploiting a loophole. He'll then ask you to go see Sir Amik Varze in Falador Castle. Sir Amik Varze Note: If wearing Initiate armour during the chat with Amik, the dialogue will be different, but you may still go through the quest with it. Sir Amik is on the on the west side in the White Knights' Castle in Falador. He will ask you to become a squire after a small conversation. Decline his offer, and the conversation will continue. If you do not decline his offer to become a squire, he will ask for Asgarnian ale in an endless loop. Speak to Sir Tiffy to undo this. It turns out that there needs to be a crisis for you to become a deputy, but there is no current crisis. Report back to Sir Tiffy in Falador Park. For some players, Sir Tiffy will not say anything about a crisis until you have spoken to him a few times. Eventually, Sir Tiffy will inform you of a crisis that has arisen. Head back to talk to Sir Amik again. Amik will tell you the news that a criminal named Solus Dellagar, the "infamous murder-mage," is back. Follow the very unclear conversation through to the end and accept his mission. The Communication Orb Once again, go back to Sir Tiffy. It turns out you're just the "agent" that needs to locate Solus. As an agent, you need to be in constant communication. Sir Tiffy offers you a communication device for 10,000 coins, or he can make one if you bring the supplies. Give Sir Tiffy the money or the supplies (1 law rune, 1 Slayer gem, and 1 molten glass) Either way, you'll receive a Commorb from him. It is needed for the whole quest. Use the "contact" feature on the Orb to talk to Savant. It turns out that you should investigate the Black Knight Hideout in Taverley Dungeon and investigate the Zamorak Mage in Varrock that is interested in Runecrafting. Lost Orb If you lose your orb after you make one, Sir Tiffy will loan you his. Taverley Dungeon Next, head over to the Taverley Dungeon. From the west bank in Falador, you can use the Agility shortcut (level 5 Agility required), and keep heading northwest towards Taverley until you see a ladder. Use the ladder and follow the dungeon north, then east, then south past the animated axes, poison scorpions, chaos dwarves (do not cross the bridge), and finally past the hill giants, and into the Black knights' rooms. Continue through the double doors and talk to Lord Daquarius in the southwestern-most room. He tells you nothing. Savant will call you. (Use the contact option on the Commorb if she doesn't call automatically.) She advises you to try to bluff him into giving you something. Go kill a level 33 Black knight to make Lord Daquarius give in and beg you not to kill any more of his men. He tells you that Solus is in a place with a lot of fur, but that the fur is not from a bear. Note: The Black Knight kill won't count if you kill it before talking to Lord Daquarius, if you leave the room after the kill, or if you get interrupted during the ensuing conversation. Zamorak Mage Head to Edgeville and grab twenty unnoted rune essence or pure essence from the bank. Follow the river into the Wilderness where the Mage of Zamorak will be at the end of the river, and he will then tell you to meet him "somewhere" in Varrock, which is the Chaos Altar. Talk to him about Solus Dellagar, and make sure you do not wear anything of Guthix or Saradomin.The Zamorak Mage wants your orb in return for information, but Savant explains that it would be useless to him. He offers to trade his information for 20 rune essence instead. Talk to him again with the unnoted essence. The mage gives your character the tip that Solus went east. Your character connects "east" with the previous tip, "fur," and realises that Solus must be in Canifis with the werewolves. Canifis Either run to Canifis or, if you have completed the Ghosts Ahoy quest, grab your Ectophial from the bank to teleport there. Once in Canifis, Savant will call you and tell you in a lengthy conversation that Solus is probably using a unique "slow teleport" which makes him invisible. Now, use the "scan" option on your Commorb as you walk around the town until you uncover Solus. Solus briefly appears, speaks with you, and disappears. Savant then calls and finds that she is able to pull items off of Solus as he escapes. These items give you a clue as to Solus's next whereabouts. From this point on, you'll be chasing Solus throughout RuneScape, and each time you find him, you'll receive an item. That item is a hint for where to go next. These items are always random, so here's a list of items that you may receive, along with where you should go: * Banana - Musa Point banana plantation * Blue wizard's hat - Wizard's Tower south of Draynor Village, ground floor library. * Bone spear - Dorgeshuun Mines - Bring a light source, and follow the goblin to the back of the cave in order to scan for Solus. You'll find a woman who is a "poor maiden kidnapped by the evil Solus," but it turns out to be Solus, who will sucker punch you and leave. * Cape (blue) - Champions' Guild - You need to be inside the guild before you scan your Commorb in order for Solus to appear. * Castle Wars Ticket - Castle Wars * Cream hat - The Grand Tree, in the base of the trunk just through the double doors (not by the clothing store that sells the hat) * Earmuffs - Canifis Slayer Tower * Eye patch - Brimhaven pub * Fake beard - Ali Morrisane's stall in Al-Kharid. * Fremennik cloak - Rellekka * Fur - Ardougne Market * Giant Frog Legs - Lumbridge Swamp Caves - Bring a light source, a spiny helmet, and if it is your first time entering, a rope. Head to the level 99 Frogs, near the entry down to Tears of Guthix, to scan for him. * Goblin mail- Goblin Village * Greenman's ale - Yanille pub * Gnome hat (cream) - Tree Gnome Stronghold (in the base of the Grand Tree) * Red vine worm - McGrubor's Wood * Rune essence/Pure essence (20 noted) - Rune Essence Mines * Toy horsey - Draynor Village, near Diango. * Unholy symbol - Scorpius Shrine, north of the Observatory with all the ghosts Chasing Solus At some point, Solus will appear at a location and hit you with a particularly strong cast of Flames of Zamorak. Depending on your Hitpoints level, it will do up to 96 damage. It won't kill you, and Savant will teleport you back to Falador, in the White Knight's Castle with all of your stuff. After a few locations, make sure to have a weapon and armour. At the second-to-last location (the one before the rune essence mine), Solus will summon a level 32 Black Knight to take you out. Kill it. Your last clue will be 20 noted (pure) rune essence. Bank and equip a weapon and armour for the final fight. Use any Rune Essence teleport spot you want. Scan in there, and Savant will close off possible teleports in order to trap him. After a small cutscene, Savant will summon some rangers to attack, but Solus kills them all with Ice Barrage. Go attack Solus yourself and kill him and you'll get his hat. He's fairly easy as he uses Melee even though he has level 94 Magic. He has no specific Combat level and has 40 Hitpoints. After the fight, Savant congratulates you. You are returned to the rune essence teleport location. If you lose Solus's hat, contact Savant for another one. Finishing Teleport to Falador if you can. Talk to Amik in Falador Castle and hand over the hat. Quest complete! He'll explain to you about the new armour system and killing Black Knights. Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 5,000 Slayer experience * Access to the armory of the White Knights (White equipment) Trivia If you are wearing Initiate armour when you talk to Sir Amik about quitting the Temple Knights, he will point it out and your character will boast about getting to keep "the cool armour". Knight Rankings In order to increase your ranking, you must kill a certain number of Black Knights. You start off as a Novice at 0 kills, and as you kill more knights, you'll grow in your rank. * Novice - 100 Black Knights * Peon - 200 Black Knights * Page - 300 Black Knights * Noble - 500 Black Knights * Adept - 800 Black Knights * Master - 1,300 Black Knights The White Knight Armory With the completion of this quest, you'll have access to an entirely new type of armour: White armour! Category:Quests